1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to algorithmic trading in the financial industry and more particularly to a graphical user interface to allow a user to control such trading.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, the combination of decimalization and market fragmentation has triggered a significant rise in algorithmic trading within the financial industry. TowerGroup defines algorithmic trading as, “placing a buy or sell order of a defined quantity into a quantitative model that automatically generates the timing of orders and the size of orders based on goals specified by the parameters and constraints of the model's logic.” An increasing number of traders are turning to algorithms as a lower-cost and theoretically more efficient way to cope with the proliferation of liquidity pools, ever-shrinking order sizes, and “penny-jumping.’ Celent consulting predicts that the overall trade volume attributed to algorithmic trading will increase from 14% in 2005 to 25% in 2008. Not surprisingly, the increased interest in algorithmic trading has also been accompanied by a dramatic surge in the number of financial firms and third party vendors offering algorithmic trading products. Yet despite this proliferation of algorithmic trading, there are still many traders who are not comfortable with the process of selecting, managing, and evaluating algorithms.
This discomfort with algorithmic trading can be attributed to a number of factors. For one, traders have not been given the level of training or technological support required to maximize the benefits of algorithmic trading. Firms have been selling their algorithms as stand-alone products without providing interactive electronic tools to help traders select, manage, and evaluate the algorithms they have at their disposal. As a result, they often find themselves selecting the wrong algorithm, or if they select the right one, failing to manage it properly once it is active. In fact, traders often claim that the algorithms they use under perform their benchmarks. While it is unclear whether this inadequate performance should be attributed to the algorithms themselves or the traders' inability to use them properly, it is clear that many traders are skeptical about the ability of algorithms to match the execution quality that can be achieved with more conventional methods.
Second, the use of the complex algorithms which require less input and management from users has necessarily implied a loss of control for the trader. In using these complex algorithms, traders have been forced to hand their orders to a “black box,” an opaque system that takes inputs and gives outputs without revealing the logic of how it works. While the lack of transparency helps prevent the information leakage that can happen when an algorithm's logic is known or too obvious, it also disintermediates the trader; denying him crucial information about the nature and quality of his executions. As a result, many traders who use these more complex algorithms lose the ability to observe how their orders impact the market. Without these observations, a trader is distanced from “market feel,” the very value that he adds as a human trader.
What has been missing from the algorithmic landscape is a system that uses a simple, intuitive interface to enable the automation of complex trading strategies and to provide users with real-time feedback regarding changing market dynamics, market impact and order executions. Existing prior art has attempted to address this need, but has failed; providing only text-heavy user interfaces with information that is hard to understand and even harder to navigate.